Through the Lines
by SeilinStar
Summary: Harry Potter AU, His parents are really James Potter and Severus Snape (Lily wil be explained) James and Lily died, Harry got the scar, Harry went to the Durselys'. Severus came and got his son, who's name is now Severiun
1. Chapter One

Title: Through the Lines

Author: me! Little Bit

Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?

Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

"Will you testify before this court under veritaserum?" An Auror from Britain's Ministry of Magic asked a man with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose. 

"Yes." Severus Snape looked at those gathered to watch the men who stood accused of associating with Lord Voldemort. He knew several of the men were Death eaters, he'd worked with most of them either in the past or just recently.

"Who brewed this potion?" Albus Dumbledore spoke from the jury box.

"The Potions Professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sir." The Auror had completed his time at said school two years ago, In the same class as Severus himself. The only difference was their houses, Severus had been in Slytherin, while the Auror, who's name Severus could not recall, had been in Gryffindor. He'd known pretty well Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.

"Very well, proceed, Mr. Migel." The Auror, Mixaher Migel, nodded and opened the flask of clear liquid.

"Three drops Mr. Sna…"

"I'm a Potions Master, I know." Severus snapped, snatching the flask from the shaking man's hand. He administered the three drops himself and handed the flask back. Severus felt his mind clear then get hazy.

"What is your full name?" Migel asked, to make sure the potion was working correctly.

"Severus Severiun Snape." Severus spoke clearly and honestly.

"Are you a Death eater?" The current Minster of Magic began the true questioning. Albus Dumbledore shut his eyes in what could be seen as dread.

"No." Dumbledore and the bound Lucius Malfoy stared at Severus wide eyed. They both saw a man who looked like he had no life in him any more. They saw a man who was an empty shell, yet neither man knew what had upset Severus so greatly. Nor could they figure out his answer.

"Where were you on the night that James and Lily Potter were murdered by You-Know-Who?" Severus winced.

"I was west of the city that held Godrics Hollow by thirty miles. It was a forest where I have been completing research for a potion." Severus said honestly. That was completely the truth.

"Who were you researching for?"

"Remus Lupin." Several people gasped in shock, including the man who's name had been said.

"I thought you just said Remus Lupin, am I right?"

"Yes." More gasps.

The Minster leaned forward, even he knew of the fights between the Gryffindors' and Severus. "What were you researching for Remus Lupin?"

"My research is for a potion which would allow Lupin or any werewolf keep their mind during the full moon." Severus said.

"How far along are you?" Dumbledore leaned forward to ask.

"Several years from completing a working potion. I have years of research to complete a potion that will do exactly what I want." Severus said.

"Why are you doing this?" Remus Lupin asked a question, almost choking as he spoke. He was still in shock.

"James Potter asked me to try." Severus Snape said. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Please explain." The Minster asked.

"James came to me a few months ago. We sat down and worked out some of our differences. He was going to help me learn how to be a good father and I would try to work out this potion." Severus said.

"What do you mean how to be a father?" The Minster was confused. Severus turned and looked directly at the Minster.

"My son is two, he lives with his mother and I wish to be a good father. I knew James was a good father to his son." Severus responded.

"Minster, I believe we have covered that Severus Snape was not a Death eater and was not involved with any crimes related to Lord Voldemort." Everyone flinched except Lucius Malfoy and Severus.

"Do you know any Death eaters?"

"Yes."

"How do you know them?"

"I am a Potions Master I have been to several classes and workshops covering potions. I have taught classes for Potions. I have run into plenty of Death eaters that way. Plus two years ago and the seven years before that I was in Slytherin, where I was closely associating with Death eaters."

"To your knowledge, is Lucius Malfoy a Death eater?"

"He is not." Lucius and Dumbledore stared at Severus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Lucius has been my best friend since we were six or so. I shared a dorm room at Hogwarts with Lucius and after school Lucius and I were always in contact. The time of the murder of the Potters' Lucius was visiting me while I was doing my research. I know Lucius Malfoy is not a Death eater." Severus' mind became clear again.

"Thank You. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy you are free to go. All charges will be dropped." The Minster decided. They were both released from Auror induced bounding spells and lead to a side room to sign papers and clean up before they left.

Once they were alone and clean Lucius watched Severus a moment before asking, "Come with me to Malfoy Manor for a few days, Severus."

"I don't know."

"You haven't seen Draco since he was christened. Come and see your God son Severus." Lucius begged. Severus finally agreed.

Lucius lead him to a fireplace and they flooed directly to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was there waiting to greet her husband. The couple shared a kiss before separating. Lucius to put away his heavy outer cloak and Narcissa to greet Severus with a hug.

"I flooed directly home when I heard the verdict. Severus, I'm so glad you are alright. Come and rest on the couch while the house elves ready a room for you." She said smiling slightly. Severus only nodded. He had no time to say anything as Lucius walked in with his son in his arms. The little infant was screaming away as his father tried to calm him.

"He's been screaming all afternoon I'm afraid." Narcissa said with a frown. "Not even his Nanny can figure out what's wrong." She walked over to Lucius to peer at her son. The blonde baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and had his fists clenched and waving about madly.

"Let me take him." Severus said tiredly. Lucius shrugged and handed over the baby. Severus stood up and swayed from side to side gently. Little Draco rocked back and forth in Severus' arms, his screams died down slowly. In less than a minute Draco was taking huge gasps of air and was blinking his red eyes at Severus. Narcissa hurried from the room muttering something about idiot Potions Masters being able to do her job. Lucius stared at Severus in surprise, he took a seat in a leather chair to watch Severus with Draco.

After a few more minutes Draco was sound asleep against Severus' breast and Severus was seated on the leather love seat. "You're a natural Severus." Lucius declared, his voice quiet enough not to bother Draco.

Severus grunted, but stared down at the baby. Lucius realized Severus wasn't really seeing Draco.

"Severus?" Lucius was once again surprised as a tear made it's way down Severus' cheek. The side of his face that had the tear was facing away from the Nanny as she took Draco away. Severus and Lucius used a hidden passage to go to a room in which no one else knew about.

"I want my son Lucius." Severus looked up at Lucius with fire in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can contact his mother and she'll have no problem visiting.."

"Lucius, I have something to tell you. I've kept it from everyone, even my mother and sister." Lucius nodded.

"Go on."

"I didn't hate James Potter. I loved him. And he loved me." Lucius didn't think he could get his jaw up from the ground. "We were together, Luc, We'd been together since 5th year. When I left to research potions I really went to stay with James and Lily. James and I never could find time to be together and that's why I asked Voldemort to be excused from meetings, that's the real reason."

"But Harry Potter!" Lucius gasped.

"Is not really Harry Potter. His name is Severiun Lucius Jameson Potter-Snape." Severus smiled happily at the memory of his son. "Lily was James and my decoy, as was the name Harry. Severiun is really mine and James son. Lily carried Severiun within her womb. He is biologically mine and James son, but Lily carried him as we can't." Lucius stared at his long time friend. "My son was beautiful, he was the last time I saw him too." Severus smiled with a pained expression on his face. "I went to the forest to do some research in October. I heard about the attack to late. Auror's had already come and taken James and Lily's bodies, and Dumbledore had already put Severiun with Lily's sister."

"We have to find away to get your son Severus." Lucius said determined.

"What can I do Lucius! I can't waltz up to the Minster or to Dumbledore and say 'well Harry Potter is really my son and his name isn't even Harry, its Severiun' no can I?" Severus snapped.

"We'll find a way. We'll watch those muggles and the moment the step out of line, we'll take Severiun." Lucius said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Severus asked bitterly.

"Simple memory charms, a transfigured toy, a well said story, and you have your son!" Lucius smiled evilly. "Now, please tell me how you lied under the veritaserum?" he had to know.

"Simple seventh year prank. I switched one of the main ingredients for the potion with something else. The reaction was the same effect of outward appearance to one who has received the potion, but no being forced to tell the truth." Severus smirked.

"I'm so glad you're not my enemy, Severus. Now, to get our watch dog." Lucius explained several more things and the two men put their plan into action.

Three months later the two were able to put their plan into action. Lucius Malfoy was able to witness the reunion between Severus and his son, Severiun. Severus was crying as Lucius handed his son to him. Lucius was glad to see his best friend happy finally.

* * *

Yes, I've been gone for a looooonnnnnggggg time, but writers block is murder! Anyways, I came up with something that's been stumping me from the beginning, we're all set now. In all the chapters that have been up, there have been minor changes made in a way that helps the story. If you still want to flame me, bugger off, you shouldn't be reading anyways. And for those that don't read these little authors notes, you're not alone, I do the same thing all the time. I also believe I should stop rambling now, before I make myself seem even more immature….later! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Daily Profit March 1, 1979

_Four months have passed since the deaths of James and Lily Potter. As you all know they were killed by You-know-who, who was stopped by the Potters' young son, Harry James Potter. The Potters' were betrayed by their best friend, Sirius Black, who is in Azkaban, that awful man! Trails were held for those accused of being Death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, everyone knows the long-illustrious Malfoy family who have been important wizards and witches all along, and Snape himself a well respected Potions Master who is extremely moody his former classmates would say. Both Malfoy and Snape were not convicted of Death eater crimes, even Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood up for the two men. It is our sad duty to inform you of a hideous crime, A muggle burglar has killed our young hero, Harry Potter. Muggle authority's say they received a frantic call from Petunia and Vernon Dursely, Harry's guardians and Lily Potter's sister and brother-in-law, that the burglar had broken in through young Harry's room making enough noise to wake up young Harry from his sleep. The Dursely's, who are heavy sleepers, say's Petunia Dursely, heard nothing until the burglar stumbled into their bedroom, waking them up. Before this the man, who will remain unidentified, had shaken Young Harry until Harry died of damage to his brain. Young Harry Potter was only a year and a half old. He was buried two nights ago at Godrics Hollow, next to his parents, in the presence of his remaining family, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursely, Mr. Remus Lupin, who was James Potter's best friend, Abralla Fig, who was the guardian of Harry's family until Harry was to have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at said school. Upon contacting Dumbledore, he said, "A sad loss to the Wizarding World and a terrible time for his family."_

_On a happier note though, Potions Professor Samantha Clearwalk is retiring to work more on her research of Thickinweed. Replacing her will be Potions Master Severus Snape. Dumbledore told us he will join the teaching this year, and hopefully for many years to come. Severus Snape will also bring his two and a half year old son with him, we can't seem to catch the boy's name though…Reported to you by Melanie MicDuckle_

Severus Snape set down the copy of newspaper onto the table when he heard his son let our a cry from the bedroom. In the room, Severiun, or Sev, stood in his crib, hands gripping the rail to hold himself up.

"Papa!" He cried upon seeing his father. He held his arms up, standing on two shaky feet. "Papa! Uh!" Severus smiled and obliged his child's demands, even though they weren't in complete English. Severiun's tiny arm's went around his father's neck and held him closely. Of course it wasn't like his father would drop him either. Severus loved when his son would hug him.

"Finally woke up, huh Sev?" Severiun's face nuzzled Severus' neck. "Still sleepy?" Severus kept his voice soft and quiet, so he didn't scare the child.

"Da…." He heard Severiun whisper. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and thought of James. "Wan Da!" Severiun burst out, pushing back enough to look into Severus' face.

"Sevy, Da's in heaven. You can't see him right now." Severus explained gently.

"Yes!"

"No, baby. Da can't come." Severiun glared at him, but accepted his father's word.

"Foo." Severiun gave him a single-toothed smile. Severus laughed.

"Alright, let's get you dressed first, okay?" Severiun nodded, he was a smart child, Severus thought with pride as he walked them over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "Blue and yellow or green and white?" he asked his son.

"Gee-ite." Severiun declared. Severus pulled out the little outfit, a pair of socks, a baby hat, and a small jacket/robe thing to dress his son in. Severiun was quiet and calm while Severus dressed him, he even pretended to help his father button the buttons in the front of his jacket/robe thing. (a/n: I have no clue how to describe it or what to call it, but it's a robe made for babies and toddlers that is warm like a jacket, made in the Wizarding world for babies and toddlers, obliviously!)

"Sev, we're going out today." Severiun looked like his face held fear, before he reached for his father. "We'll go to Hogsmeade, I know you'll want a treat, then we'll be at Hogwarts." Severus explained, his voice still gentle. He'd kill those muggles for putting fear in his son like this. If he knew where to find them. They'd been smart to take his warning to move so he'd never be able to find them.

"Kay, Papa, kay." Severiun whispered close to his neck.

"What toys do you want, Sev? We'll be at Hogwarts until after dinner." Severiun shrugged. "Do you want Lopey?" Severus was referring to a stuffed white-tiger that James had gotten before Severiun had been born.

"Lopey." Severiun nodded with a smile, he loved the stupid thing, Severus thought fondly. "Sevy wan Lopey." Severiun repeated with a small smile.

"Anything else?" Severus asked.

"Foto." Severiun said softly. Severus held his son between his arm and his hip as he retrieved the small soft photo album from Severiun's basket of toys. It had pictures of a stag, a black panther, a lily, a snowy owl, a snake, a white and sliver phoenix, a wolf, a rat, and a big black dog. Severus still had yet to figure out the meaning of the pictures besides the lily, panther, stag, and the wolf.

Once all this was gathered and Severus had his bags of things he would need, they walked out of Snape Manor and down to the point where Snape had no wards, for portkeys, of course.

Upon appearing in Hogsmeade, by portkey, Severiun instantly pulled himself closer to Severus. Severus was sure he heard his son whimper in fear.

"It's okay Sevy, Papa's here." Severus whispered. A large man, dressed in standard Wizarding robes, passed by, making Severiun shiver. Severus reached into his pocket, the pocket that he'd put the shrunken items he'd need for Severiun while they were away from Snape Manor. Feeling through the items he felt the tiny Lopey, which he pulled out and unshrunk. (I know he's holding Severiun, but let's say, Severus had a charm which made it so that when Lopey was pulled out it'd get big again, k?). Severus nudged the stuffed animal into Severiun's small hand. Severiun moved to see what was touching him.

"Lopey…" He murmured, grabbing at it and clutching at it. He gave his father a watery smile. "Papa, Sevy no scare moe." Severus nodded.

"That's good. I don't want you to be scared anymore." Severus told him softly. Severiun ducked his head into his father's neck again when a man in with light brown hair and shaggy robes approached them.

"Severus Snape?" The man asked, Severus scowled. "I never imagined I see you with a child." The man smiled at Severus' scowl.

"Remus Lupin." Severus drawled, "What are you doing here?" Severus felt his son looking at Lupin and staring in surprise. "I thought you'd still be morning Pettigrew and Black." He hadn't been able to resist insulting the former Gryffindor.

"I'm getting some items for Albus. You?" Lupin kept smiling, 'Stupid Gryffindor' Severus thought.

"We're here to get lunch before walking to Hogwarts." Severus' eyes looked down at Severiun.

"Who's the child belong to and what's the little guy's name?" Remus smiled while trying to get a better look at Severiun's face.

"My son, Severiun." Severiun pulled his head up and looked at his father when he heard his name.

"Papa, foo." Severiun frowned, it was the beginning of the Snape frown that would get better as Severiun got older. Severiun looked at Remus now, with his face completely visible. "Now!" Severiun demanded.

"Shortly, Severiun, have patience." Severus rolled his eyes. He knew Severiun was putting on a show for the stranger. "He's a bit shy when it comes to strangers." Severiun put one small hand flat on Severus' cheek. Severus glared at his son, though it wasn't hard enough to scare the child. Severiun giggled at his father. Remus laughed, which startled Severiun, who looked at Remus again without any expression.

"I would have thought your sister would have a child before you, Severus." Remus continued to laugh at Severiun's little attitude.

"Serenity has no children. And Severiun wasn't exactly planned. I was aware of him, but he was to have lived with his mother." Severus rubbed one of his hands along Severiun's back to sooth Severiun's fretting.

"What happened then?" Remus wanted to know. Severus sighed, not wanting to share any information.

"I love my son, Lupin. As much as I love my own mother and sister. I was going to let him stay with his mother, but I found out she was abusing him. I took him away from the situation once I found out." Severus hated sharing this much information, even if it wasn't true, with anyone, but he figured Lupin deserved this much, considering he was a close friend of James and Lily. Severiun sat in his father's arm's glaring at him. "What?" Severus asked.

"Foo!" Severiun snapped back. "Sevy nee foo!" Severiun growled in a cute babyish way.

"Why don't you join me, Severus? I'm eating over there with my friend, Melanie." He pointed to a small café. Severiun nodded, and Severus sighed, and went with what his son wanted.

"Fine." Severus followed Lupin to the café with Severiun happily sitting in his arms holding his Lopey.

In the café, once they were all seated, Melanie held out her hand to Severus. "I haven't seen you in awhile Severus Snape, what's your boy's name?"

"Melanie MicDuckle. Always to the point and blunt, more so than the average Ravenclaw." Severus said smoothly. "His name is Severiun Lucius Jameson Snape." Melanie nodded, and then smiled at Severiun.

"Hi there Sweetie. I'm Mel." Severiun looked at his father who nodded, then he looked back at Melanie.

"Melly!" He said. Remus and Severus laughed at the look on Melanie's face. Severiun mimicked his father and laughed.

"Oh funny har har!" She said to the two laughing hyenas. "Severiun, you are too much for me!" She reached down and kissed his cheek. At which he stopped laughing and stared at her. That sent Remus and Severus off even more. Severiun then got a cute baby blush on his cheeks.

"Papa! Foo!" Severiun demanded, trying to inform Severus not to forget that he was hungry.

"Food's coming, baby boy." Severus said. Melanie and Remus looked at Severus surprised that he'd have such or any nickname for his son. "What?" Severus asked the two.

"You still manage to surprise me, Severus." Melanie smiled, "Now, I believe I have yet to congratulate you on getting the Potions Professor position at Hogwarts. So, congrats, Mr. I'm a Potions Master!" Severus actually accepted her hug, shocking Remus once again.

"Oh Remus! Severus' family Manor is right next to the MicDuckle Manor! I've known Severus since we were babies!" Melanie declared. "I refuse to let him be a stuck up spoiled boy with old school grudges around me!" Severus busied himself with casting a heating charm on Severiun's bottle. "You're still feeding him from bottles, Severus?" She suddenly asked. " I thought he was two?"

"Melanie, Severiun was abused before he came into my care. The medi-witch told me to get him healthy again with nutrients. We're just now starting him on soft baby food like fruits. He only gets one can of baby food a day, otherwise it's the bottle for him. We have a special formula just for him too." Severus explained, gently, he didn't want his tone bothering Severiun, whose gaze was locked on his bottle.

Remus smiled sadly seeing the small dark haired child eagerly grab the bottle from his father, before the baby/toddler settled himself down so he was lying across Severus' lap. Severus' arm supporting his head and neck as Severiun's mouth latched onto the bottle's nipple and started sucking. Severus looked down fondly at his son and smiled. Severiun smiled around the nipple at his father before letting his eyes get heavy.

Melanie was falling in love with Severus all over again. Watching him with his son was wonderful. Severus wasn't his normal self around his child; he was warm and cuddly, and nice. By the time they ordered they're food and got it, Severiun had a small amount of milk left in the bottle and he was sound asleep, still in Severus' arms.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter.  
James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live  
with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took  
him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world,  
but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly,  
well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Remus Lupin walked with Severus Snape, who held his sleeping son, on their  
way to Hogwarts. Even though it was the middle of the school year, Severus  
would start teaching right after the next weekend. Remus was going to  
Hogwarts to visit the Headmaster and see the staff he was friends with. The  
two men walked in silence until they reached the gate.

"Remus! Professor Snape! Welcome!" A big voice boomed. Severus looked up  
with a scowl, to see the half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Remus replied. Severus still scowled, but secretly hoped the  
giant would keep it quiet so Severiun could sleep soundly. The child had too  
many nightmares as it was.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting in his office for you, Professor. The  
password is 'Snickers'. You remember your way, right?" Severus nodded once  
and then continued into the school. "Remus, come on down to my hut, I've got  
tea for us."

"I'd love to Hagrid." Severus was now too far away to hear anymore. Severus  
also noticed it was in the middle of classes, so barely any students were in  
the hallway.

"Bill Weasley!" Severus heard a shout he recognized. Right around the  
corner was Professor Minerva McGonagall was yelling at a long red haired  
boy. Severiun started in his arms and looked around startled.

"It's okay Severiun." Severus said softly. Severiun's eyes met his,  
and his eyes were wide.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Mr. Weasley! I can't believe you have the gall to do this! One of the best  
students in your class! And a Gryffindor Prefect! How DO you explain  
yourself?" She then looked up at Severus and Severiun. "Oh, Severus, you're  
finally here. I was on my way to the gate to see if you arrived yet." She  
smiled at him. "STAY RIGHT THERE MR. WEALSEY!" She yelled as the boy tried to  
sneak off, Severiun shivered and once again buried his head in Severus neck.  
Not even a moment later he decided he wanted to watch the strange woman and  
the red headed teenager.

"Yes, We were delayed this morning and then at lunch." Severus said with a  
blank expression. He remembered the Weasley, this Weasley had started when  
Severus himself was in his sixth year. He hadn't been that bad of a  
Gryffindor and had even asked Severus for some help in Potions at one time.

Severiun stared at the Professor and Bill. Bill looked back at the child.  
"Papa." Severiun said. Severus looked down at him. "Papa, he hazz red."  
Severiun drew out the "z" sound in the mispronounced word and pointed at  
Bill in curiosity.

"Yes, Severiun, he has red hair." Severus rolled his eyes.

"No! Papa, he red seets!" Severus looked at the bag of muggle candy that had  
caught Severiun's eye. Bill smiled at the child and stepped closer.

"Is it alright to give him one, Severus?" Bill asked.

"No, he'll be having dinner soon." Severus said.

"But Papa!" Severiun pouted.

"No, Severiun." Severus looked at the Professor. "We'll be on our way to the  
Headmaster now, Professor."

"Yes, Hagrid did give you the password?" Severus nodded, "Good, I'll be up  
shortly after I deal with Mr. Weasley, and please, call me Minerva." He  
walked away from the two and onward to Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Weasley!  
Another thing, he is not Severus to you anymore, he's a Professor!"

"Really? For what!" He heard Bill ask.

"Potions. Now, as for your punishment…."

Severus smirked, Bill was a mischief maker, but nothing harmful and if he  
ever directly pranked someone he always went up to them and apologized.

Upon getting past the statue he walked into Dumbledore's office after  
knocking. "Ahh Severus, welcome to Hogwarts once again." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus nodded.

"Is this your son?" Dumbledore smiled at Severiun.

"Yes sir. Severiun is his name." Dumbledore nodded and reached out to touch  
Severiun, who pulled away as much as he could. "He's a bit shy, sir."  
Severus muttered.

"I can see that. He is a beautiful child Severus." Severus nodded. "Please,  
take a seat." Severus sat and Severiun faced Dumbledore on his father's lap.

"Will there be a problem with my son being here with me, Headmaster?"  
Severus wanted to know.

"Ah, call me Albus, and of course. The staff will enjoy having a child  
around to brighten the day." Dumbledore kept smiling and his blue eyes were  
twinkling. "Now, I will need to see your agenda for your classes before you  
take over. I'm sure you'll get it figured out soon. Professor Clearwalk will  
meet with you and show you everything she's taught the students. And of  
course if you'd like to observe the classes a few times before taking over,  
Samantha has no problem with that."

"I will sit in on a class or two of hers. My agenda is almost complete, I  
just need to double cheek some thing's with Professor Clearwalk and I'm  
curious about what to do with Severiun when I'm teaching. Do I need to hire  
a nanny for him, or should I find him a place to stay during the day?"  
Severus asked, Severiun was looking around the room, his small eyes taking  
in the wonder of everything.

"It is your choice. If you wanted he could go to your class with you. Though  
I seem to remember when I was a student that Potion making can be bad for a  
child to breath in." Severus nodded.

"The chemicals disrupt how a child will grow properly. That is why the  
Potions made in school are strictly enforced of what you can teach until the  
sixth and seventh year. He'd be fine in first year classes, but I really  
would rather not have my son around so many children at once." Dumbledore  
nodded. He knew Severiun's history with his abusive mother.

"It is your choice. You may hire a Nanny who could come during the day, or  
you could have him stay with a friend of yours' while you are in  
classes. However I am sure any Professor here would be glad to watch  
Severiun while you teach a class."

"Possibly. At first I think I'll have him with his Godfather. When he's  
used to the teachers, I'll probably have them watch him during my classes."  
Severus nodded, happy with his choice.

"Very well. That was all I needed to discuss with you, Samantha has first  
years right now, a double class, if you'd like to head down there. I believe  
you remember your way?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Dumbledore nodded.

"I will see you two later then, the house elves will have your quarters  
ready tomorrow evening. They are by the Slytherin dorms. The portrait of  
Salazar Slytherin and his snake."

"Thank you sir." Severus stood and turned Severiun so he was resting on  
Severus' hip. Dumbledore walked them out and Severus continued to the  
Potions classroom while Dumbledore returned to his office.

From Dumbledore's office, Severus and Severiun made their way down to the  
dungeons' where the Potion's classroom was. Professor Samantha Clearwalk was  
sitting at her desk grading papers.

Upon hearing Severus' footsteps the Professor, who had taught Severus during  
his time at Hogwarts, clearly stated "You may be older, may be wiser, but  
you are still walking with all the confidence that a Malfoy couldn't even  
walk with. Just the way you did on your first day of Potions Class when you  
were a first year at Hogwarts. My, My, Severus Snape, a child in your arms'  
you have managed to once again throw me for a loop." Professor Clearwalk  
didn't look up once at him during her speech.

"Professor." Severus said curtly.

"Still a boy, or perhaps, a man of few words?" the Professor smiled,  
"Hogwarts will remedy that soon enough." She finally looked up, "A son, how  
fitting."

"His name is Severiun." She nodded. The Clearwalk family had known the Snape  
family for generations, just like they had known the Malfoy's and the  
MicDuckles. All four families could be traced back to be Slytherins and  
Ravenclaws while attending Hogwarts.

"Serenity told me last time Monte had her over." Monte was the Professor's  
nephew who was engaged to Severus' little sister. "Now, here's my records of  
my classes so far this year. You know how to contact me should you have any  
questions about lessons or the students. and for Merlins sake! Floo call  
your Mum and your sister once in awhile!"

"Yes, Professor." Severus adjusted Severiun on his hip.

"Oh come now, do call me Samantha like you did before you started here at  
Hogwarts." Severus managed a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I need to get home now Samantha. Lucius and his family will be  
joining myself and Severiun for dinner." Samantha nodded. "Good day."  
Severus started for the door.

"Good day to you as well, oh and Severus?" he paused and looked back, "Your  
boy is a special one, a special boy indeed." She smiled mysteriously, her blue  
eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Severus that Samantha's Great  
Grandfather was Albus Dumbledore himself.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Severiun lay upon Severus large king-sized bed screaming. His father had simple charms in place so Severiun could only move around a little. Though little Severiun was to interested in throwing his tantrum to try and move anyways. He lay on his back, his hands in little fists and his face scrunched up and turning quite red with his screaming. Severus himself was sitting on the bed next to his son just watching him and holding a small glass vial which held a thick pale blue liquid paste.

"Quite the set of lungs on the boy, Severus." A voice commented.

"I assure you, he didn't get that from me." Severus glared at the intruder. "What do you what Lucius?" Lucius held up his hands and smiled in an innocent way.

"Narcissa sent me to see if dinner was still on for tonight?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded sharply. "Well then, care to tell me what you're doing and why my sweet little godson is screaming so loudly." Severus glared at Lucius again.

"Your 'sweet little godson' is protested me covering his scar." Severus looked at his son who seemed to have run out of air to scream.

"What?"

"This potion, it's called 'tnoioplivecneraelc', I told you about it before. It heals wounds created by dark magic, such as Severiun's curse-scar or the dark mark." Lucius started.

"You can make the dark mark disappear!" Lucius said shocked.

"Depends. On us, no. On say a newly branded death eater, yes." Severus dapped the pale blue paste onto a rag, which he then applied gently to Severiun's forehead. Severiun watched his father as best he could. "The potion has it's limits. The night I got my son back I began applying the potion. In about a month, it'll be gone." Severus smiled at his son once he finished.

"Why won't it fix our dark marks?" Lucius asked.

"Sit on the bed with Severiun a moment would you?" Severus stood up, he moved towards the open bathroom door. "Our marks are too old. The potion works if you get the scar within five months." He heard Lucius sigh. "I'm working on it Lucius. The Ministry only knows the most basics on the Potion. They've never experimented with it."

"And you're sure it's safe for Severiun?" Lucius asked, Severiun himself could barely keep his eyes open. "Is he supposed to be so tired?"

"The potion makes anyone drowsy after it's applied. As Severiun's so little, it puts him to sleep. And yes, I triple checked this potion before using it on Sev." Severus walked back into the room and picked up his son.

"Papa…" Severiun whispered. Lucius was again surprised, it seemed that's all the Snape family did to him now days.

"That's the first word I've heard him say." Lucius commented. "Draco talked up a storm whenever anyone will listen."

"He's shy." Severus said. "Wait until he's hungry. Then he'll be very vocal." Severus changed Severiun into a nightie, it was green. "I ran into someone today. Well two some ones'." He corrected himself.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Melanie MicDuckle was one." Lucius sat up.

"The Ravenclaw girl you grew up next too?"

"Yes. And Remus Lupin." Lucius snarled. "He's not that bad. But Severiun just kept talking! He was a little demanding, I guess he was really hungry." Severus bent over to place Severiun in his crib, he pulled a blanket over the baby, who barely had his eyes open even a sliver. The child clutched his Lopey in one hand, and a stuffed animal snake in the other. "Come, we'll go into my office." As they left Severus activated a charm that kept him aware of Severiun while the boy slept.

That night, Lucius and Narcissa, who held Draco in her arms, were back at Snape Manor for dinner. Severus' House elf, Bella, who was very well spoken, lead them to the parlor room. Severus sat reading a book while Severiun played on the floor with the bottom of his father's robes.

"Master Severus, your guests Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy, and Young Master Malfoy have arrived." Bella said bowing. Severiun looked up at her voice and carefully crawled over to her.

"Thank You, Bella." Severiun pulled himself up, using Bella's arms. Bella looked annoyed by the toddler, but it was a tender annoyed look. "Would you make sure the kitchen elves get Severiun's formula right this time?"

"Of course Master, anything for the Young Master." Bella used her magic to move Severiun back over by his father before her vanishing pop. Severus set his book down, looking at the title, Lucius saw it was a Potions book, and it looked like it was in another language.

"Welcome." Severus said.

"I see Severiun is content not to scream this time." Lucius said smirking. Severus honored him by laughing.

"He's not being tortured by some terrifying potion." Severiun, and his scar less forehead, looked up at Severus, "Yes I'm talking about you!" Severiun stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Your son is the cutest thing, Severus." Narcissa declared. She knelt down to place her quiet son next to Severiun. The two boys stared at each other. "Draco, this is Severiun. Severiun, this is Draco." Draco suddenly got a tiny smirk on his face. Severiun continued to stare at the blonde haired child.

The three parents found places to sit, Severus moved to a different arm chair and The Malfoy's took a loveseat. They watched their sons for a moment then concluded they'd be fine together. The three began talking about various things, mostly about Severus' new job at Hogwarts.

"Wha's dat?" Draco pointed at Lopey, Severiun decided he didn't like Draco's tone.

"Lopey." Severiun said. Draco smirked and reached over and took the tiger from Severiun.

"Stupid thing. it's my now!" Severiun glared at Draco and reached to take it back. Draco wouldn't let go. "Leggo! Mine!"

"No! Mine! Da give Lopey to Sevy!" Severiun was getting angry, and desperate. Lopey was his special animal. The snake, named Sevimus, could be played with by others. But Lopey was his. His Daddy had given Lopey to him, his Daddy who was now in what Papa called Heaven. Draco suddenly looked confused and he still wouldn't let go off Lopey.

To Draco, Severiun had started to glow silver. That scared Draco. His parents had a soft color to them, it was barely noticeable. His Mum was pink and his Daddy was yellow. Even Uncle Sevy had a little color to him, it was blue. So had some scary looking man, he'd been a bit brighter than Mum and Daddy, but his red wasn't nearly as big and bright as Severiun's silver! Draco had color too, he himself was green. Other Wizarding children all had very small colors, smaller than Mum's. But Severiun almost blinded him!

"Too bright!" Draco finally cried out letting go of Lopey to cover his eyes. The adults looked over at them. Severiun suddenly looked really sleepy again. Severus stood up with Narcissa and they walked over. Draco instantly climbed into his Mum's arms and cowered there, for lack of a better word.

Lucius looked at Severus, not understanding Draco's behavior. Draco normally dominated the play field with other children. Lucius didn't understand why. "Narcissa?" Lucius asked, she brought Draco over.

Draco kept muttering "Too bright, too bright." Lucius knew Draco saw something others did not. He always mentioned "colors", Draco said Narcissa's was pink and his own was yellow. Draco had first mentioned the colors when he understood how to talk. Before he could talk, pink and yellow had been the two colors to calm him quickly and the most. Blue also calmed him, but not as much and red just scared the crap out of him.

"What colors Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Sevrin." Draco whispered back. "Sevrin's sillie." Lucius looked at Narcissa confused.

"If Severiun's silly, why are you acting so scared? And what about colors?" Narcissa asked gently.

"No! Sevrin IS sillie!" the confused parents were even more confused. Draco reached out and placed his hand of Lucius' chest. "Sillie!" They looked at Lucius' cloak clasp. It was silver.

"Silver?" Lucius said.

"YES!" Draco shouted in a cute baby angry way.

"Severiun's color is silver?" Draco nodded and looked at his Dad with wide eyes.

"An bright! big!"

"Severiun's silver color is really big and bright?" Lucius asked. A crash made the three Malfoys jump. Draco quickly hide his head again, while Lucius and Narcissa started shocked.

Severiun was in the same place he had been holding his Lopey tightly, his eyes wide and frightened. Severus, who'd been talking to his son quietly while the Malfoys had been talking, was now clear across the room. In the middle of his broken glass display shelves. He was completely out cold, a thin trail of blood made it's way down the side of Severus' face.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Severiun lay upon Severus large king-sized bed screaming. His father had simple charms in place so Severiun could only move around a little. Though little Severiun was to interested in throwing his tantrum to try and move anyways. He lay on his back, his hands in little fists and his face scrunched up and turning quite red with his screaming. Severus himself was sitting on the bed next to his son just watching him and holding a small glass vial which held a thick pale blue liquid paste.

"Quite the set of lungs on the boy, Severus." A voice commented.

"I assure you, he didn't get that from me." Severus glared at the intruder. "What do you what Lucius?" Lucius held up his hands and smiled in an innocent way.

"Narcissa sent me to see if dinner was still on for tonight?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded sharply. "Well then, care to tell me what you're doing and why my sweet little godson is screaming so loudly." Severus glared at Lucius again.

"Your 'sweet little godson' is protested me covering his scar." Severus looked at his son who seemed to have run out of air to scream.

"What?"

"This potion, it's called 'tnoioplivecneraelc', I told you about it before. It heals wounds created by dark magic, such as Severiun's curse-scar or the dark mark." Lucius started.

"You can make the dark mark disappear!" Lucius said shocked.

"Depends. On us, no. On say a newly branded death eater, yes." Severus dapped the pale blue paste onto a rag, which he then applied gently to Severiun's forehead. Severiun watched his father as best he could. "The potion has it's limits. The night I got my son back I began applying the potion. In about a month, it'll be gone." Severus smiled at his son once he finished.

"Why won't it fix our dark marks?" Lucius asked.

"Sit on the bed with Severiun a moment would you?" Severus stood up, he moved towards the open bathroom door. "Our marks are too old. The potion works if you get the scar within five months." He heard Lucius sigh. "I'm working on it Lucius. The Ministry only knows the most basics on the Potion. They've never experimented with it."

"And you're sure it's safe for Severiun?" Lucius asked, Severiun himself could barely keep his eyes open. "Is he supposed to be so tired?"

"The potion makes anyone drowsy after it's applied. As Severiun's so little, it puts him to sleep. And yes, I triple checked this potion before using it on Sev." Severus walked back into the room and picked up his son.

"Papa…" Severiun whispered. Lucius was again surprised, it seemed that's all the Snape family did to him now days.

"That's the first word I've heard him say." Lucius commented. "Draco talked up a storm whenever anyone will listen."

"He's shy." Severus said. "Wait until he's hungry. Then he'll be very vocal." Severus changed Severiun into a nightie, it was green. "I ran into someone today. Well two some ones'." He corrected himself.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Melanie MicDuckle was one." Lucius sat up.

"The Ravenclaw girl you grew up next too?"

"Yes. And Remus Lupin." Lucius snarled. "He's not that bad. But Severiun just kept talking! He was a little demanding, I guess he was really hungry." Severus bent over to place Severiun in his crib, he pulled a blanket over the baby, who barely had his eyes open even a sliver. The child clutched his Lopey in one hand, and a stuffed animal snake in the other. "Come, we'll go into my office." As they left Severus activated a charm that kept him aware of Severiun while the boy slept.

That night, Lucius and Narcissa, who held Draco in her arms, were back at Snape Manor for dinner. Severus' House elf, Bella, who was very well spoken, lead them to the parlor room. Severus sat reading a book while Severiun played on the floor with the bottom of his father's robes.

"Master Severus, your guests Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy, and Young Master Malfoy have arrived." Bella said bowing. Severiun looked up at her voice and carefully crawled over to her.

"Thank You, Bella." Severiun pulled himself up, using Bella's arms. Bella looked annoyed by the toddler, but it was a tender annoyed look. "Would you make sure the kitchen elves get Severiun's formula right this time?"

"Of course Master, anything for the Young Master." Bella used her magic to move Severiun back over by his father before her vanishing pop. Severus set his book down, looking at the title, Lucius saw it was a Potions book, and it looked like it was in another language.

"Welcome." Severus said.

"I see Severiun is content not to scream this time." Lucius said smirking. Severus honored him by laughing.

"He's not being tortured by some terrifying potion." Severiun, and his scar less forehead, looked up at Severus, "Yes I'm talking about you!" Severiun stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Your son is the cutest thing, Severus." Narcissa declared. She knelt down to place her quiet son next to Severiun. The two boys stared at each other. "Draco, this is Severiun. Severiun, this is Draco." Draco suddenly got a tiny smirk on his face. Severiun continued to stare at the blonde haired child.

The three parents found places to sit, Severus moved to a different arm chair and The Malfoy's took a loveseat. They watched their sons for a moment then concluded they'd be fine together. The three began talking about various things, mostly about Severus' new job at Hogwarts.

"Wha's dat?" Draco pointed at Lopey, Severiun decided he didn't like Draco's tone.

"Lopey." Severiun said. Draco smirked and reached over and took the tiger from Severiun.

"Stupid thing. it's my now!" Severiun glared at Draco and reached to take it back. Draco wouldn't let go. "Leggo! Mine!"

"No! Mine! Da give Lopey to Sevy!" Severiun was getting angry, and desperate. Lopey was his special animal. The snake, named Sevimus, could be played with by others. But Lopey was his. His Daddy had given Lopey to him, his Daddy who was now in what Papa called Heaven. Draco suddenly looked confused and he still wouldn't let go off Lopey.

To Draco, Severiun had started to glow silver. That scared Draco. His parents had a soft color to them, it was barely noticeable. His Mum was pink and his Daddy was yellow. Even Uncle Sevy had a little color to him, it was blue. So had some scary looking man, he'd been a bit brighter than Mum and Daddy, but his red wasn't nearly as big and bright as Severiun's silver! Draco had color too, he himself was green. Other Wizarding children all had very small colors, smaller than Mum's. But Severiun almost blinded him!

"Too bright!" Draco finally cried out letting go of Lopey to cover his eyes. The adults looked over at them. Severiun suddenly looked really sleepy again. Severus stood up with Narcissa and they walked over. Draco instantly climbed into his Mum's arms and cowered there, for lack of a better word.

Lucius looked at Severus, not understanding Draco's behavior. Draco normally dominated the play field with other children. Lucius didn't understand why. "Narcissa?" Lucius asked, she brought Draco over.

Draco kept muttering "Too bright, too bright." Lucius knew Draco saw something others did not. He always mentioned "colors", Draco said Narcissa's was pink and his own was yellow. Draco had first mentioned the colors when he understood how to talk. Before he could talk, pink and yellow had been the two colors to calm him quickly and the most. Blue also calmed him, but not as much and red just scared the crap out of him.

"What colors Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Sevrin." Draco whispered back. "Sevrin's sillie." Lucius looked at Narcissa confused.

"If Severiun's silly, why are you acting so scared? And what about colors?" Narcissa asked gently.

"No! Sevrin IS sillie!" the confused parents were even more confused. Draco reached out and placed his hand of Lucius' chest. "Sillie!" They looked at Lucius' cloak clasp. It was silver.

"Silver?" Lucius said.

"YES!" Draco shouted in a cute baby angry way.

"Severiun's color is silver?" Draco nodded and looked at his Dad with wide eyes.

"An bright! big!"

"Severiun's silver color is really big and bright?" Lucius asked. A crash made the three Malfoys jump. Draco quickly hide his head again, while Lucius and Narcissa started shocked.

Severiun was in the same place he had been holding his Lopey tightly, his eyes wide and frightened. Severus, who'd been talking to his son quietly while the Malfoys had been talking, was now clear across the room. In the middle of his broken glass display shelves. He was completely out cold, a thin trail of blood made it's way down the side of Severus' face.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Severiun sat on the floor in his father's rooms at Hogwarts. They'd moved in two and a half months ago. Severiun was with the Malfoys enough times that Severus had two album's of photos already of mostly Severiun and Draco. It was still clear that Draco didn't like Severiun. It was amusing really. Draco would yell and scream at Severiun while Severiun just sat or stood and watched him. Severiun always seemed to watch what was going on now, almost more than he used too. Severiun's words were pronounced better now and he knew more words, but he rarely spoke, even around Severus.

The medi-witch at Hogwarts had checked Severiun over and said nothing was wrong with him as far as she could tell. Professor Dumbledore had said Severiun was just taking everything in and he mentioned there'd be a new medi-witch next year. The current medi-witch had also suggested that Severiun could be mute. Severus quickly shut that down and told her to bugger off and never come near Severiun or himself again. She didn't eat dinner in the Great Hall for several days.

Currently Severiun was hissing to his snake. The snake was magical and had formed a bond with Severiun. The snake itself was a beautiful pure white, but only about ten inches long. Severiun loved the snake and wanted to bring her everywhere. Thankfully Dumbledore had forbidden snakes to be allowed around with students or teachers, he extended the rule to Severiun too. Draco had seen Severiun's snake once, Severiun had found it funny when Draco freaked out. Draco was in tears by the time Severiun stopped laughing. Since then, Draco had refused to come over and had even refused to talk to or about Severiun for three days. Finally Severiun apologized and let Draco know that the snake, whose name was Sailin, wouldn't harm Draco. Draco was slowly working his way to come around and see the snake again.

"Severiun." Severus said. Severiun looked up and stared at the cloak his father held. "There's a quidditich game today, we're going to watch it." Severiun shrugged. "What's wrong?" Severus asked in an annoyed tone. Severiun glared at him as if his father would get the picture and understand why he was upset. "Severiun." Severus snapped.

"What!" Severiun snapped back in the perfect annoyed Snape tone.

"What's with the attitude?" Severus asked.

"Draco yelled at me." he muttered, looking down at Sailin and pouting. Severus stared at Severiun.

"Sev, Draco always yells at you." Severus was trying not to snicker. "What's different about this time?"

"He told me I was a bad person because I only have my Papa." Severus reached down and picked up his son.

"Baby-boy, You're not a bad person because your Daddy was killed, nor are you bad because your Aunt Lily was killed. It makes you special because you have had three parents you have loved you more than anything in the world. Alright? Don't be upset, next time tell Draco to sod off." Severus looked into Severiun's eyes. "Now, are you ready to watch some quidditich?" Severiun hugged his Papa.

"Is Slytherin playing?" He asked into Severus' shoulder.

"Against Gryffindor." Severus responded.

"Okay." Severiun allowed his father to pull the warmer cloak on him and off they went. Half way there they met Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Severus, Severiun! Lovely day today." Dumbledore greeted. Severiun just laid his head on Severus' shoulder and stared at the headmaster.

"Only you would think so, Headmaster." Severus snapped. McGonagall threw a glare at Severus.

"Chipper as always I see Severus. Now Severiun, which team are you cheering for?" Dumbledore asked Severiun. Severiun buried his face in his fathers' shoulder. Severus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore winked. "Still shy, Severiun? Ah well, I'm leaning towards Gryffindor myself, but each house has fantastic teams this year! It will be an excellent game." Dumbledore nodded.

"Are you cheering for the Slytherin team, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Severus said.

"That's good. Say, You wouldn't want to be the Slytherin Head of House would you?" Dumbledore asked. Severus stared at him.

"What?"

"Head of House for Slytherin. Mafiosi is retiring this year as Head of Slytherin." Severus nodded to Dumbledore's words. Severus let Minerva climb the stairs to the teachers box before him.

The game started with a bang and Slytherin scored the first goal. The commentator was a Hufflepuff who had loyalties to neither side. Severus was glad, he remembered when he played, the Gryffindor commentator was always insulting his team. Severiun quietly asked his father if he could stand in the corner of the box to watch. Severus agreed as long as he didn't lean over the side, not that he could, his head barely was high enough so his eyes could see over the side. Severus watched Severiun as well as watching the game.

Twenty minutes later Gryffindor was losing by forty points, their seeker, Bill Weasly, was searching for the snitch desperately. He was high above the quidditich field almost directly above the teachers box in which Severus, Severiun, Minerva, and Dumbledore were sitting in. Suddenly Bill rose higher to avoid a bludger that curved down and straight towards Severiun. Severiun screamed as the bludger slammed right by his feet in the corner he was at. The wood splintered and broke apart. Severiun fell with the wood as the bludger zoomed away.

"Severiun!" Severus screamed, pulling out his wand to shout a floating spell. The spell he and all the teacher's there cast all missed Severiun, but did hit splinters of wood around them.

A red blur went flying past the teacher's box. As Severiun kept falling, Severus got increasingly pale. The scream Severiun was letting out would haunt Severus the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Bill Weasly grunted as he tucked Severiun into his arms as he hit the ground. It'd taken to long to catch up to Severiun Snape before the ground was in their faces. Before the world went dark for Bill, he heard Severiun crying for his "Papa".

Severiun sat on Bill's chest sobbing. He hadn't been hurt in the fall, but he was terrified. The game was momentarily halted as the Gryffindors' were worried about their seeker and the Slytherin' were worried about Severiun, their favorite Professor's son. Somehow Dumbledore and Severus were the first down to Bill and Severiun.

"Papa! Papa!" Severiun kept crying out. Severiun reached down and picked up his son. Severiun buried his face into his Papa's neck as he cried.

"Are you hurt Sev? Are you hurt?" Severus asked, trying to pull Severiun away from himself far enough to see if Severiun was hurt.

"No, Sevy scared, Papa!" Severiun managed to say, still crying. Dumbledore was kneeling next to Bill and checking him to see if he was alright.

"Get Madam Corkbub quickly." Dumbledore said to one of the Gryffindor players. Charlie Weasly, a fifth year and a younger brother to Bill came running to them.

"Is Bill okay!" He asked Dumbledore.

"We'll know when Madam Corkbub gets here, my boy. Don't worry." Dumbledore assured the frightened Weasly.

"Oh, Mum will kill Bill! This is the nineteenth time Bill's been hurt this year!" Charlie reached to his brother and moved a lock of hair. "Why isn't he awake?" Charlie was a student that worried a lot. Minerva had told Severus that he was many times better than he was his first year. No matter though, the kid still worried A LOT. Usually it annoyed Severus, he'd taken several points from the boy, though Severus would admit Charlie was one of the best at Potions in his class and his house.

"Your brother will be fine, Mr. Weasly." Severus told Charlie. "Corkbub will fix him up." Charlie looked up at the Potions Professor. He actually liked the man, but never would dare say that to anyone, especially if they were in Gryffindor. Charlie nodded and tried to be brave. Madam Corkbub rushed over, a Gryffindor Chaser following her.

"Move out of the way!" Madam Corkbub yelled. She knelt next to Bill Weasly and quickly used her wand to perform some spells, to see if anything was broken. "The good news is that Mr. Weasly hasn't broken anything, just a bump on his head. Bad news, he clearly hasn't been sleeping at all nor eating right." Corkbub said.

"Are you saying my brother is mistreating himself!" Charlie yelled angrily. "Bill wouldn't do that to himself!"

"Mr. Weasly, my spells don't lie." Corkbub snapped. She had a worse reputation than Severus Snape did. While Charlie argued with Corkbub, Severus through a quick spell at Bill.

"Headmaster, it appears that Corkbub is mistaken." Dumbledore looked at him. "Bill Weasly is simply passed out from a concussion, he is rested well enough, and he's been eating properly." Dumbledore nodded.

Dumbledore put a levitating charm on Bill and walked with Severus, who was still holding Severiun, to the hospital wing. Corkbub followed, telling them they should leave the patient to her.

Severus was correcting some essays' when someone knocked on his office door. "Enter." he called.

"Professor Snape, the Headmaster told me you wished to see me?" Bill Weasly stuck his head in the doorway.

"Yes, come in, Mr. Weasly and sit." Severus finished marking the essay he had been reading, and then he looked up at Bill as he put down his quill. "I believe I owe you a Thank You, Mr. Weasly." Bill turned pink.

"I just did what anyone would have, I was just closer." Bill shrugged.

"It still stands that you saved my son, Mr. Weasly. Severiun is also thankful that you caught him." Bill nodded.

"It was no trouble, sir. Your son reminds me of my brothers." Bill smiled.

"You may go now." Severus replied. Bill grinned.

"If you ever need a babysitter, sir, I'd be more than happy to help." Severus just ignored him. Bill left and jogged all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once Severus had finished grading the majority of papers, he swooped in his usual mannor to his quarters. Severiun was sitting on the couch watching a house elf that was cleaning the room. Severiun would giggle at some moments, and broke into a large grin when he saw Severus.

"Papa!" Severus picked up his son and held him close.

"Are you ready for some dinner at the Malfoys?" Severiun nodded.

"Dracie!" Severiun and Draco had taken quite a likening to each other, but Draco always wielded to what Severiun wanted. Both boys stayed with Narcissa when Lucius and Severus had to work, but Severiun now seemed to like Lucius more than Narcissa.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Through the Lines  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG-13?  
Summery: Harry Potter is actually the son of Severus Snape AND James Potter. James and Lily still died and Harry still survived, and he went on to live with the Dursely's, but Severus found out they were abusing his son and took him away. Harry Potter died, according to the Muggle and Wizarding world, but Severiun Lucius Snape lives….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Draco and Severiun were in Draco's room, watching the ceiling change scenes. To Severiun, Draco's room was huge! Even bigger than his Father's room at Hogwarts.

"Why do you have to stay the night?" Draco suddenly asked, his eyes still trained on the ceiling. Severiun had flooed over early with his bags backed to stay the weekend. Draco had been looking forward to whatever his Mum would take him to do, but with Severiun coming over, it changed things.

"Papa had a potions meeting." Severiun said using few words as he lightly pushed some of his shoulder length black hair out of his face.

"Oh." Draco made a face. "Mum wants me to have a big birthday party. Really big, with lots of special people." Draco came out and said.

"Why?" Severiun asked. The two knew only three other kids their age. Two boys, Vincent and Greg, who were the sons of Mr.s' Crabbe and Goyle. Whenever they came over, they sat and stared at everything with dumb looks on their faces. Draco and Severiun also knew a girl named Pansy. Draco enjoyed throwing worms at her and such. Anything that made her scream was fun in Draco's eyes. Severiun usually sat back and watched everyone, but he'd also mess around with Draco sometimes.

"She told me I'm turning five and that that's special. Uncle Severus didn't make a big deal about your birthday." Draco made sure to stress the word 'your'. Draco had a certain way to kinda of speak as if Severiun should be held in higher ideals than himself. Severiun noted that Draco always tried to copy him in a way that it didn't look like he was copying.

"So?" Severiun didn't really care about the birthday thing. Sure, his Father had only come over to dine with the Malfoys on his birthday, his Papa had brought Melanie and the Malfoys had invited the Crabbes' and Goyles'. The whole night Severus seemed indifferent about the dinner party, even if he did receive several gifts from everyone else. That weekend his Papa had taken him to a muggle city and told him he could have anything he wanted. Severiun had dragged his Papa to the zoo, a place he'd read about before in a book. Come to think of it, it'd been a fun trip, Severiun had almost gotten in a fight with a fat blonde boy before the fat boy's mother, who Severiun didn't like at all, had taken the fat boy away while promising the fat boy more treats. Severiun had been grossed out and wanted to leave right away.

"Well, I'll get a lot of presents!" Draco assured only himself. "So I guess it's alright. Did your Papa even get you anything last year?" Draco wanted to know, his parents always gave him lots of stuff all the time.

"Papa took me to a muggle zoo and I got some chocolates." Severiun responded.

"Oh, a bunch of chocolate frogs or what?" Draco wasn't impressed.

"No. Muggle chocolate. It doesn't move." Draco looked grossed out at the mention of muggle candy.

"Whatever." Draco sat up and grinned, "Let's go see if Mum will firecall Vincent, Greg, and Pansy to have them over!" Severiun shrugged, but got up and followed Draco out of the room.

In the parlor of his parents room, Draco begged his Mum to firecall the other kids. Severiun watched silently as Draco's Mum said no and Draco threw a fit, screaming and crying until he was red in the face.

Lucius was in the chair next to where Severiun stood. "Are you hungry, Severiun?" Lucius asked, Severiun nodded. Everyone that knew Severiun knew he rarely spoke to anyone. For a reason unknown, Severiun spoke to his Papa, Draco, Remus (who Severiun called Moony), Bill and Charlie Weasly, and Melanie MicDuckle. Anyone else that came in contact with Severiun usually thought he was mute. Lucius knew that's what Severus' students thought Severiun was.

Severiun followed Lucius to the dinning room and watched as Lucius called a house elf. Both Severiun and Lucius knew Narcissa would give in and give Draco what he wanted soon. Lucius knew Draco saw something in Severiun that no one else saw. Lucius also felt that Draco would follow Severiun until one or the other died. Draco was always bossing Severiun around, like he did to everyone, but Severiun would sometimes have a look that told Draco no. That look was the only thing Draco truthfully listened too. Once the two were at Hogwarts together, Lucius knew Severiun would somehow keep Draco out of trouble.

A house elf finally popped up. The house elf gasped when he saw Severiun. A small boy who had green eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"Young Master Snape!" The house elf bowed almost low enough to fall over, "Master Malfoy, Sirs!" The house elf finshed when he came up, which he immediately took a less deep bow to his house master. Lucius raised an eyebrow, he'd started to notice recently that the house elfs, any house elves, and any magical creatures had a deep respect for Severiun, even if they gave Severiun more respect than they're masters. "Yous hungry?" It asked. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Make the usual for the family and Severiun's usual." Lucius was rarely there in the morning, so he had no idea what Severiun's usual was. The house elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes sirs! Right away sirs!" He hurried away after bowing again to Severiun. Lucius looked down at the small boy and was jolted when he realized that Severiun KNEW the house elves saw him as higher than their Masters. Severiun looked up into Lucius' shocked face and smiled knowingly. Lucius helped Severiun up into a chair after he charmed the chair higher for him.

Lucius sat down just as their breakfast popped up in front of them. Severiun had a flat round pastry looking thing, that had spiral items that looked like pasta and what looked like fruit on top of it. Lucius looked at it in disgust and demanded to know "What in bloody hell is that?"

"Cheese pizza with noddles and pappas!" Draco's voice said as he and his mum walked in. Lucius still looked grossed out and Narcissa nodded at him, telling him she agreed. Severiun grinned and picked up a slice, taking a large first bite. Narcissa and Draco sat down to eat also.

"Well?" Lucius asked of Draco, who just glared at his plate. "Draco Selovious Malfoy, what do you have to say about your behavior?" Lucius snapped. Draco still glared at his plate but did respond.

"I'm sorry Father, crying and screaming is very un-Malfoy of me." Severiun just watched Draco as he said that.

"That wasn't so hard Draco, now was it?" Narcissa cooed, Draco sneered, and Severiun was amused. "Your friend's may come over later. You and Sevy," Severiun's eyes narrowed without anyone noticing, "Can go outside and play today." Draco nodded gloomily. Severiun didn't really care, but he would have wanted to spend the day inside reading a new book his Papa had given him.


End file.
